Phili's Dynamic Duo
by sisterhood4
Summary: When the team goes on an undercover case in Philedelphia chaos ensues in the Htochner household. JJ/Hotch Rated T for all you raitng-freaks! R/R plz! 3


A/N: I know this plot is probably overused but what the heck? Anyway this is my SECOND! Story! I also wrote _Quarantine _which I will get onto soon! (On hiatus due to FAILURE of my brain working on ideas for it.)

Stay safe my loves,

Kendall L.. Marks

"Wait, WHAT?"

"The BAU team has been assigned to go undercover in Philadelphia for a long-term project. The whole team, with the help of Garcia and Jordan, will be stopping an 'unsuspected' crime group. We believe that the notorious Dark Knight is part of this group.", JJ explained.

"I have three questions.", Garcia said. "One how long is long term? Two, who is the Dark Knight? And three, why am I going?"

"About three or four years, it all depends. The Dark Knight is the most notorious serial killer in Philadelphia, he killed more than thirty people. You and Jordan are here because we needed more agents under cover to help. We have unlimited resources and money from the bureau. Your new 'profiles' are now being handed out. We are meeting in Phili tomorrow. Come as your new persona. We will get FBI issued credit cards to buy new wardrobes and furniture for the coming years. We will also be getting new cell phones and electronic devices. Go home and pack. The plane is leaving in three hours."

The team dismissed and looked over their new personas. _Great!_, JJ thought. _I think this is gonna go smoothly! NOT!_

"Hey JJ!", Hotch said. "You know you're going to have to bring Henry right?"

"Um sure yea.", JJ said quietly. "Yeah apparently Jennifer Daniels is a mom."

"With two kids and a loving husband."

"Hmm?""Me and Jack are living with you too."

"Oh okay! Henry will be happy to have a 'big brother'.", JJ said happily. "I guess we should start of with a good marriage."

JJ stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Hotch, slowly wrapping her arms around him. She let go of him and then walked away flushed.

"See you soon sweetie.", she said sending a wink in his direction.

Three hours later the team, including Henry and Jack, were loaded onto the plane. Most were sleeping but some were going over personas.

JJ had Jack and Henry cuddled into her side as she and Hotch shared coffee small talk.

"We can go shopping tomorrow. I think that Jack will like it. I've gotten to know the little guy better since last year when…",JJ said referring to Haley's death.

"He seems to like you, JJ.", Hotch said sipping his coffee. "He thinks of you as a mother. He misses Haley and you have been a great help since her death last year."

Across the plane Emily winced. She looked at her new persona, Emily Hale. She was married to Reid and they were expecting their first child. Hotch had put her life into her new persona and it pissed her off. Reid sat across from her in shock.

"Um I have to tell you something.", she said nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Remember that night a few months ago?"

"Well I kinda have an eidetic memory…"

"Um well I'm kinda pregnant…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.", she cried silently. He moved next to her and she cried into his shoulder. Even he couldn't comprehend this situation.

Derek, Jordan, and Penelope sat next to each other (sleeping) on the other side of the plane and Rossi was in a lively conversation with Strauss. Strange, very strange.

The next day in Philadelphia after everyone had been briefed they headed out to shop and settle into their new homes. Hotch and JJ loaded Henry and Jack into their new white SUV. They immediately headed to the nearest mall and shopped in various stores buying furniture, bedding, decorations, clothing, and more. When they arrived home JJ called Strauss and she told her to get some rest for the rest of the day.

She crawled under the navy blue sheets next to Hotch.

"Hi.", he said his eyes not leaving his book.

She moved closer to him to attempt to see his book.

"Whatcha' reading there?"

"Nothing.", JJ looked at the front of the book.

"Are you reading Twilight?"

"No, I'm reading New Moon.", he said with a smirk.

She broke out laughing until Hotch glared at her.

"I'm sorry that was-"

JJ was silenced by Hotch's lips collided with hers. She leaned back on the mattress as Hotch climbed on top of her.

And yes he night turned out **EXACTLY** how you think it would play out.

Waking up the next morning Hotch went to his 'job' as a lawyer after eating a pile of pancakes that JJ had prepared for the family of four.

Maybe this undercover assignment wouldn't be so bad after all.

Derek and Garcia were a married couple living next door to Jordan. The Morison's had recently moved to Phili and were married two years before Derek's police station in Miami transferred him to the Philadelphia. Jordan had lived in Northern Pennsylvania for most of her life and moved to Philadelphia when her husband passed three years ago. Penelope was working for a local café and her and Derek were trying for a child.

Dave Rossi walked casually into the Green Burrows Country Club just outside of Philadelphia. Dave's new cover, David Berkley was a millionaire (shocker) in the charming city of Phili. He was also JJ's uncle and happened to run the GIANT Hershey's chocolate factory in the town.

"Berkley! My man!", Jacob Sallings yelled across the room. "How we doing today? More money on my players over there?"

Sallings was the prime suspect in the Dark Knight case. He was arrested countless times for rape, assault, abuse, manslaughter, petty theft, and other things but was never convicted. Dave was put into his circle of colleagues to get more information. He had been stationed in Philadelphia only three months and he had gotten an immense amount of information from the con artist.

_This is a piece of cake_, thought Rossi as Sallings went into detail about the next mob hit.

JJ sat with her face in the toilet bowl, spewing her lunch. _UGH! THIS IS HORRIBLE!_

"JJ? Are you okay?", Hotch asked through the door.

Her head shot up and she glanced at the clock. _Ten minutes! _

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be out in a second."

She ran her hand over the white stick and the plus sign on it. _SHIT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?_

"JJ!", Jack yelled through the door.

"Is your dad gone Jack?", she asked.

\

"Yea. He is down stairs.", Jack said as JJ opened the door.

Jack reached for the stick in JJ's hand as Hotch had told him to. JJ pulled it from his small hands as it flew across the house and gently landed in Hotch's hand, who was standing in the downstairs foyer.

"JJ?", he asked with uncertainty laced into his voice and tears welling up at the same time.

It was just last night that JJ had told Hotch she loved him and he felt like he was on top of the world right now.

"We're having a baby Aaron!", she whispered quietly as tears ran silently down her cheek.


End file.
